thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Psylocke
The daughter of Sir James Braddock, a citizen of Otherworld, Elizabeth Braddock is used to inter-dimensional travel. The sister of the powerful reality altering mutant Jamie Braddock and twin to the United Kingdom's premier superhero Brian Braddock (Captain Britain), Elizabeth has been living the superhero life since her teenage years. After the assassin Slaymaster brutally beat and blinded Betsy, she was kidnapped by Spiral and Mojo and surgically given artificial eyes, restoring her sight. Betsy's life was changed forever after crime lord Mats'uo Tsurayaba captured her and switched her mind with the mind of his lover, Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into become the Lady Mandarin and learned the art of ninjitsu. Characteristics *Height- 5'11" *Weight- 155 lbs *Eyes- Violet *Hair- Black Backstory Psylocke was born Elisabeth Glorianna "Betsy" Braddock and raised in England. Born in the small town of Maldon, Essex, Betsy and her brothers had a very privileged life. She is the twin sister of Brian Braddock, better known as the superhero Captain Britain. She eventually came to join the X-Men and learn how to better use her powers after being rescued from Spiral and the Mojo World by The New Mutants. Some time later, in a desperate attempt to save her teammates from being murders by the Reavers, she activated the Siege Perilous portal, given to the X-Men by Roma as a last resort. Beings who entered the portal were cosmically judged and reborn into another life, given a "clean slate". After emerging from the Siege Perilous, Psylocke was found by the Hand, a ninja clan. Their leader, Matsu'o Tsurayaba, had contacted Spiral in order to save the life of his brain-damaged lover, Kwannon. Spiral informed Matsu'o that Psylocke's telepathy could restore Kwannon, and Matsu'o accepted. With some physical and mental conditioning, Psylocke (inhabiting Kwannon's body) became the Hand's prime assassin, taking the name Lady Mandarin. She gained highly remarkable fighting skills and learned to focus her telepathic power into a "psychic knife" which appeared as a dagger of energy projecting outward from her fist. Lady Mandarin's first mission pitted her against Wolverine. Betsy's psychic knife attack revealed Wolverine's memories of who she used to be and allowed her to break free from the Hand's conditioning. Psylocke rejected her role as Lady Mandarin and escaped with Wolverine and Jubilee. Much later, in an attempt to save Tabitha Smith from Sabretooth (Victor Creed) who had been living at the Mansion while pretending to be mentally handicapped, Psylocke engaged the homicidal mutant in battle. Although a deadly martial artist, she was no physical match for Sabretooth. Finally realizing she had no other choice, she attacked him with her psychic knife. Unfortunately, Creed had been stabbed in the head by Wolverine, losing the part of his brain affected by psionic attacks and her knife had no effect on him. She was already exhausted from their battle and could not manage to fight back, and was consequently mauled by Sabretooth. In a bid to save her life, Archangel and Wolverine went with Doctor Strange into the Crimson Dawn to retrieve a magical liquid that could heal her. The mission was successful, although the healing liquid produced side effects: a red dagger-shaped tattoo appeared over Psylocke's left eye, she gained the ability to hide in and teleport through shadows, and her personality took on a cold edge. Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis ': Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke seems to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways is easier than in delicate ways (i.e. she can shatter a brick wall more easily than she can slowly levitate a pencil across a room) However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. (For example, turning invisible by vibrating her own molecules, keeping an atomic bomb contained, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, & exploding said bubble) *'Telekinetic Katana ': Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world.Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. *'Enhance Physical Traits: Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength and fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke could read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicated with another person over a distance, that person often perceived her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *'Telepathic Tracking': Enhanced psionic senses enabled her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they posed a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *'Psychic Shadow': She was able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities could go undetected and were very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. *'Psy Blades': Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which were said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunged into the minds of her targets directly, which she often used to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *'Mind Control': Capable of controlling the minds of others. *'Telepathic Illusions': She had the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that were not truly happening. *'Mental Paralysis': Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *'Amnesia': Could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Psionic Blasts': Could project psionic force bolts usually int the form of a butterfly which have no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness or even death. *'Astral Projection': Could project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. Shadow Teleportation (formerly): While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally had precognitive dreams. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninjaken. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja master. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke used to take advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they made them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she could also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also used to create telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she used her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often used her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. Strength level Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. Paraphernalia Equipment Captain Britain Costume: Her Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, flight and a force field. She has sometimes worn lightweight armor. Trivia *In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. *Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. *Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. *When Psylocke was in Kwannon's body she was attracted to Cyclops, and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. *Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different. *Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. *Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Besides being a member of the X-Men in X-Men: The Last Stand, Psylocke only made a minor appearence shown as a villain. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Adults Category:Sexy characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Cute Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines